Young Justice 2020: A New Dawn Chapter 1
by JackBeats
Summary: Set 5 years after the events of the second season. With half of the Justice League dead, the League and Team take on the criminal country of Zandia.


Set in 2020 all the villians of the world have relocated to the all criminal country Zandia, they have waged war against the world and have built up their armies to fight. With fallen heroes and the League in shambles. Young Justice must prove they are ready to become the future of Justice. Now led by Cassie Sandsmark aka Wondergirl with all of the founding members promoted to the league. Cassie must fill the gaps in with some new additions... Booster Gold justice from the future seeking fame with his pet artificial intelligence Skeets. Courtney Whitmore aka Stargirl protege of the orignal Star Spangled Kid. And Zara Zor-el aka Supergirl, with all the power of a healthy Kryptonian, cousin of the late Superman.

**5/7/2020 18:30 The Hall of Justice. **

The hall is packed with heroes and civilians alike as they pay respect to the fallen soilders and heroes...

"We are all gathered here to day to honour our fallen heroes, the list in order of death" Wonder Woman's tone of voice went dull as she read out her dead friends names...

"Black Canary, died fighting half an army protecting a small town in south america...

Green Arrow, tortured to death...

Batman, died when the Jokers forces planted a bomb in the batcave...

Superman, Missing In Action

Zatanna, Missing in Action, thought to be dead.

Hawkman and Hawkwoman, Also missing in action along with Atom and One of the Green Laterns. " Wonderwoman walked off into the crowd as the ceremony ended. The atmosphere was painful.

**5/7/2020 20:15 The Watchtower...**

The league sat around the table. Nobody spoke until...

"Ok... Its settled, the new leader is The Martian Manhunter" Wonder Woman proclaimed.

"Thanks Diana... As of now this is the new rooster of the league" J'onn said handing all yellow sheets of paper,

The list read...

**Alpha Team **

Wonder Woman - Leader

Miss Martian

Green Latern (Hal)

Captain Marvil

The Flash

**Beta Team**

Red Tornado - Leader

Tigress

Doctor Fate

Aquaman

Rocket

**Gamma Team**

Captain Atom - Leader

Aquadlad

Black Lighting

Superboy

Icon

Plastic Man

Green Latern (Guy)

**5/7/2020 21:00 The Watchtower (YJ Deck)**

**"**Ok team! I want Stargirl, Kid flash, Booster and Supergirl on Alpha" Wondergirl Cassie Sandsmark was enjoying her new role as Young Justice Leader,

"Ok Beta! Batgirl, Bumblebee and Blue" She was bursting with energy,

"The rest of us will make gamma! Ok everyone go to your designated locations"

**5/7/2020 22:00 Gotham City - Alpha Team, **

"No sign of anything fishy going on Cass, over" Kara says as she turns around dropping her radio,

She lets out a gasp as she see's a atleast of the Jokers henchmen running towards them.

"Heads up Courntey!" The kid flash shouts as he graps Stargirl saving her from being potentially knocked out by a crook dressed up as a clown.

"This is Alpha requesting backup..."

The Four heroes dont give up here they go running towards the henchmen, throwing kicks punches. Stargirl takes out atleast 20 with her staff. But they are still outnumbered.

Kara seems to be the sucessful at this point, until she notices her worse nightmare, a piece of glowing green rock...

She grabs her stomach falling her to the fall. The Girl of Steel faces her kinds only weakness... Kyrptonite.

**5/7/2020 22:15 Metropolis - Gamma **

"Kara? Kara? Can you hear me?" Static shouts down the radio...

"Guys! Alpha is in trouble... Major trouble!"

"What sort of trouble?" Cassie asked cocking a eyebrow...

"I dont know it started out ok... and then they requested back-up, now it is just dead..." He replied...

Cassie had sent out four of the teams powerhouses and whatever had taken them out... was big.

**Back to Gotham**

"Let us go!" Courtney pleaded,

"Oh Bart cant you vibrate out of this?" Booster moaned,

"Ive tried golden boy" Bart teased,

The room they was in was almost dark empty, and damp. A dripping noise was the only sound apart from their chatter. The only light was a dirty skylight...

That skylight had shadows above it moving... Kara noticed this...

"Look!" She shouted,

"That skylight!" She shouted again as the others looked,

They shouted for help in sync,

The gass broke showering the room in glass

6 figures landed on their feet perfectly..

"Who are you?" Bart asked astonished,

A hooded girl stood foward she lifted her hood her face was pale she had dark black her... most distinctive was her third eye.

"I am raven, and me and my friends here make up the Teen Titans" She said with a dull tone,

"I'm Captain Marvel jrn, this is Solstice, next to her Terra and then thats Cyborg and last but not least Zachary Zatara" His teeth shun and he cheekily winked at Stargirl

She blushed.

"What the fuck Teen Titans? More like wannabe Young Justice!" Kara laughed

"I'm guessing you wont be needing our help then" Raven croaked

"Noooooooo" Bart sarcastically,

"retaw ot epor" Zatara said as the tight pain on their wrist became a cool sensation for one second before the ropes formed a puddle on the floor,

"Hey babe..." Booster said kissing Terra's hand,

Terra made a choking noise before giving him a painful glare,

"We need to get my staff and belt!" Stargirl gasped,

"And Skeets!" Booster exclaimed,

"Your going to need help..." The half human/half cyborg stated,

"And why do we need help?" Kara frowned,

"Maybe because I have picked up on 95 heartbeats behind that door"

"Good point" Kara replied,

"Right heres the plan..." Kara started.

"Hey am the smartest I'm the leader" Cyborg cut her off,

"I have a idea, we go out there all guns blazing!" Captain Marvel suggested,

"Good plan" Bart said in 0.1 seconds after the Captain finished his sentence.

1 2 3...

They ran out...

Empty...

A empty warehouse...

"Them heartbeats where fake being transmitted like some wave..." Cyborb said with a shocked expression on the flesh side of his face,

Bart ran off and ran back with what appeared to be a... bomb,

They all gasped, Bart ran for the door with the bomb, it was locked, 5 seconds on the clock. No time to vibrate her dropped the bomb and ran back to the others while they braced themselves for the explosion. None of them had time to use their powers to stop the bomb there was one single second on the clock... 0.

**6/7/2020 01:00 The Watchtower - YJ Deck**

"Ok, we have not heard from the Alpha for over two hours" Cassie moaned,

"Any suggestions?" he asked the rest of the team,

"Call the league in?" Batgirl said,

"Their to busy Barbara..." Wondergirl sighed

"Guys come and see this!" Garfield (Beast Boy) shouted pointing at the t.v...

"This is Kat Grant at a old warehouse where a bombing has taken place. No bodies or casualties have been discovered. But a unknown artificial lifeform has been found it is naming itself Skeets and claims to be from the future..." The newcast went back to the studio ,

"Its Skeets!" Jaime Gasped,

"State the obvious as usual" Mal replied,

"Barbara, Robin you guys know Gotham the best..." Cassie demanded,

"I dont know about the rest of you guys I have school tomorrow so goodnight..." Cassie said as she Zeta-Beamed out,

The Young Justice HQ cleared out.

**6/7/99 10AM Artemis Crock's Apartment In Keystone,**

A knock on the door wakes up the hero Tigress. She jumps out of bed and quickly throws a pair of jeans over he pyjamas. Another knock,

"One minute!" She said as she fell backwards on her bed pulling her jeans up,

She swung the door open to see her former team-mate, Dick Grayson.

"Dick!" She shouted as she threw her arms around her neck,

"Surprised to see me?" He asked

"Yes!" She led him into her living area where a giant picture of her and her late boyfriend Wally hung above the fire,

"So Artemis, I was thinking maybe we could go to Wal's memorial..." He asked

"Tim, you know I cant" She sighed,

"Oh come on Artemis, you need to come sometime" He put up a good argument,

She started crying falling into her friend,

"I just miss him Dick" She sobbed,

"We all do... we all do..."


End file.
